Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-4a + 4}{4a - 1} \times 7$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-4a + 4) \times 7} {(4a - 1) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-28a + 28}{4a - 1}$